<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Between Enemies by KittyMeows132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892141">A Love Between Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMeows132/pseuds/KittyMeows132'>KittyMeows132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Severus Snape, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, non-descriptive violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMeows132/pseuds/KittyMeows132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Severus Snape have been at each others throats for years. But what happens when James finds Severus crying in the empty potions classroom? Can James help him and maybe even make a friend on the way? Or maybe more?</p><p>I suck at writing summaries so sorry if it's bad.</p><p>*Updates once a week*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, implied Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Jeverus (JamesxSeverus) story. If you don't like it don't read it. Also I suck at writing so this story is kinda trash. Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Also / means thinking</p><p>        " means speaking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p> “What’s the matter Snivellus?” James Potter called from where he was standing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     “Can’t even duel right? Pathetic” said Sirius Black. They were standing in the middle of the circle of students with their wands drawn and pointing at Severus Snape, who was dangling upside down between them with bright orange hair and pink dyed robes. He was struggling to get down having dropped his wand when he was suddenly turned upside down.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     “Let me down Potter!” he yelled his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. James pretended to think about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     “Hmmm…I don’t think so Snivellus.” He said with a smirk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     “James, Sirius let him down.” Remus Lupin said, walking up to them. Beside him Peter Pettigrew nodded hesitantly in agreement.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     “But Moony-" Sirius immediately cut himself off when he saw the look Remus was giving him. Rolling his eyes James flicked his wand and sent Severus crashing down onto the hard ground below. Severus quickly gathered all of his book strewn over the ground, put them in his faded bookbag and ran towards the castle, shooting a glare at James and his friends as he left.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     He made it down to the dungeons and went straight through the Slytherin common room to his dorm. He threw his bag down on the floor and sat down on his bed angrily.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Stupid Potter/ he thought to himself. /He thinks he’s better than everyone else! Him and his stupid friends are always causing trouble./ He changes into more comfortable clothes, since he has no more classes for the day, and sits by the window staring into the lake that surrounds the Slytherin dorms and common rooms. Soon his stomach starts to growl. He casts a Tempus charm to see the time. 8:00 PM. He missed dinner.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Oh well./ he sighed. /Potter and his friends would’ve probably used the opportunity to embarrass me anyway./ He get’s dressed in pajamas and lays down in bed, drifting off to sleep soon after.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has a nightmare about his abusive father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lungs were burning and his legs hurt, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst but he couldn’t stop running. He had to escape before it was too late. He looked behind him and saw it coming closer. He had to go faster. He turned left and ran straight into a dead end. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to find an escape. It was no use, he was trapped. </p><p>     There was a thump behind him and he turned around. He looked up into the furious face of his father. “SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!” his father roared. He backed up into the corner shaking and trying to become as small as possible. “I TOLD YOU NONE OF THAT MAGIC FREAKISHNESS IS TO BE BROUGHT INTO MY HOUSE! NOW YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON!” He watched as his father raised the belt above his head. His eyes went wide with fright as his father forcefully swung the belt back down.</p><p>     Severus shoots up in bed breathing heavily. His heart is pounding and his pajamas are sticking to him from his sweat. He breathes in and out deeply a few times, trying to calm his racing heart. Crabbe, his dorm mate, was snoring loudly in the bed across from him.</p><p>     As quietly as he can he puts on his shoes and sneaks out of the common room. He walks down the cold stone hallway and takes a left, looking around to make sure there are no prefects around. He keeps moving forward until he reaches the potions classroom. He always went here after he had a nightmare. It was oddly comforting to be surrounded by the smell of the various potions ingredients. He went inside and sat down at his desk near the front of the room. He smiles as he traces the rim of the cauldron. Potions was always his favorite subject. He starts to tear up as he remembers his mom. She had taught him everything she knew about potions before she died. They used to spend hours when his dad wasn't home making various potions and even trying to make a few of their own. He had tears streaming down his face, still tracing the rim of the cauldron when he heard a noise. Someone was standing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Time Wanderings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James finds Severus in the potions classroom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     James couldn't sleep. He was laying in his four-poster bed staring at the curtains above is head, as he had been for the past three hours. "Sirius? You awake?" James called into the darkness. His roommate only snored back. Sighing James got out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>     /Maybe it's time I go on a little adventure./ he thought. The Marauders hadn't gone out at night in forever. Not wanting to wake the others he decided to go on his own. He grabbed his invisibility cloak off the side of the bed and put it on. Then he snuck out of the door and into the common room. He went passed the fat lady ignoring her yelling about him waking her up. /Where should I go?/ he thought looking around. After many minutes of debating, he decided to try looking for more secret passageways.</p><p> </p><p>     /I've been searching for nearly an hour./ he thought as he stopped to take a breath. It was only then he realized he was in the dungeons. /When did I get here?/ He began to walk back to Gryffindor tower when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Snape coming out of the Slytherin common room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     /Wonder what ol' Snivellus is up to. I should prank him./ James thought with a smirk, his mind already spinning with ideas. He didn't even notice that Snape walked away until he turned a corner. James hurried along as fast as he could to keep up. When Snap finally stopped James looked around. They were at...the Potions classroom?</p><p> </p><p>     /Why would Snivellus go here now?/ James thought. He looked back at Snape, who was inside the classroom now, and was startled to find him crying as he traced the rim of one of the cauldrons. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. James quietly crept closer trying to hear what he was saying. He caught words like "Mom" and Miss." What was that about? He crept closer to the still crying boy and accidentally bumped the chair. The noise was quiet but it sounded extremely loud in the nearly empty classroom. Snape suddenly tensed and whipped around, trying to find the intruder. </p><p> </p><p>     "Who's there?" he called out looking around. /Should I tell him I'm here. He seems really upset. Wait why do I care I hate Snivellus!/ he looked back up at Snape tear stained face and sighed. Slowly he took the cloak off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     "Potter?! Here to make fun of me are you?" Snape hissed at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     "No. I actually wanted to know what's wrong Sni-Severus." he said. Severus stared at him for a second, as if deciding wether or not to trust him. Finally he sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     "Fine. But only to get you off my back Potter." Snape snarled. James nodded and they both sat down. Snape took a deep breath and seemed to compose himself before he began to speak.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Severus's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus tells James about his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>Severus took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. A few seconds passed before he began to speak.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I...I lost my mother three years ago." he said without looking at James. "My father beat her to death." James's eyes widened. Why would anyone do that. He stared at Severus waiting for him to continue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "My father didn't like magic. He thought it made us freaks. So he tried to beat it out of us." he looked like he might start crying again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Us?" James asked. Did that mean-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yes potter. Us. My father believes I am a freak just like my mother was. As such, he tries to beat it out of me too." he said a few tears escaping, which he tried to wipe away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James was shocked. He wracked his brain trying to come up with a response. Finally he stuttered out. "B-but that's insane! Why would he do that!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "He didn't like magic." Severus shrugged, finally looking at him. James thought about it for a few minutes but it still seemed crazy. If he thought magic was weird why the bloody hell would he marry a witch? But this still didn't explain why Severus was here.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why did you come to the potions classroom?" James asked him, genuinely curious. Severus looked away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Potions has always been special to me." he said so quietly James had to strain his ears to hear him. "My mother taught me how to make potions. It was her favorite thing to do. We used to spend hours experimenting and creating our own. She loved it just as much as I do. So I come here when I need to calm down. It's sort of a place of comfort." he answered still not looking at James.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James doesn't know why he did it. He didn't even think about it. But the next thing he knew, he was wrapping his arms around Severus, hugging him. Severus tensed and James was about to pull back and apologize when Severus wrapped his arms around James too. James felt something wet on his shoulder and he knew Severus was crying again. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm sorry you had to go through that." he whispered. "But I'm going to make sure you don't have to go through it again."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You can't do that. It's-" But James cut him off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I will make sure you don't go back there. I promise." He knew that was a promise he was not going to break.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James is acting weird and his friends want to know why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>   James's friends knew something was wrong. James had been acting different all day. He had woken up really late and looked more tired than ever. He shrugged it off saying he didn't get much sleep. They believed it at first, but he was being weird in class. For one thing he was staring at Snape. But it wasn't the usual hate-filled stare. This stare was one of...concern? There was definitely something wrong there, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. He actually <em>helped </em>Snape when someone knocked over his books and he didn't make any jokes or disrupt class like he usually did. But he didn't seem to be paying attention either. He was just staring, if not at Snape then out the window or at his hands. Finally after Charms, they managed to corner him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James! What did you help Snivellus for! That would've been great if you pranked him but you didn't even-" Remus motioned for him to be quiet and Sirius immediately cut off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Whipped." Peter snickered from beside him, making Sirius turn to glare at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "We're just a little worried James." Remus said. "You've been acting different all day. Is something bothering you? Is there something we can do to help?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "There's nothing wrong guys I'm just a little distracted today. I'm fine really." with that James walked away leaving his friends staring after him. None of their concerns gone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James continued to act weirdly throughout the day. He was trying to think of a way he could stop Severus from having to go home. But so far he couldn't think of anything.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled effectively cutting off his train of thought. "Since this is obviously review for you, tell me what happens if you attempt to turn an animal into a different animal. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Umm... it might...die?" he said sounding more like he was asking a question than answering one.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Incorrect Mr. Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Anyone else?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Peter, Remus, and Sirius all shared a worried look. They knew they couldn't force James to tell them what was wrong. It didn't help that he shrugged it off every time he was asked what was wrong. Finally Sirius had enough. He was going to have a little talk with Snivellus.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snivellus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius, Remus and Peter confront Severus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     Sirius, Remus and Peter were on a mission. They were going to find Severus and figure out what was going on with James.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Are you sure Snape will even know Sirius?" Peter asked as he walked behind the other two on their search for Snape.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James has been being different because of him. I know it." Peter shook his head but stayed silent.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sirius do you even know where we're going? We should look at the map." Remus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No need. He's right there." Severus was walking down the hall towards the stairs, probably heading to his common room. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oi! Sivellus!" Sirius called. Snape looked over at them and scowled. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What do you want Black?" he snapped.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What did you do to James?" Sirius said drawing his wand and pointing it at Severus's face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Woah. Sirius! Calm down. We don't know for sure-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I didn't do anything to Potter! Leave me alone!" Snape said turning to walk off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Levicorpus!" Sirius shouted. The spell hit Severus right in the back and hoisted him in the air by his ankle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Let me down Black!" Snape snapped.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you did to-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sirius!" Everyone turned to see James walking towards them. He sees Severus hanging in the air and speeds up. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing!" he said, taking  out his wand and lowering Severus gently to the ground.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm trying to figure out what he did to you." Sirius said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What? He didn't do anything to me! What gave you that idea?" James asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What do you mean what gave me that idea?! You've been acting different all day! You've been all quiet and haven't even pranked anyone!" Sirius said outraged.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well hat made you think any of that had to do with Snape?" James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You have been staring at him all day! I... wait. Snape? Don't you mean Snivellus?" Sirius asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No. I mean Snape." James said. "This rivalry is really dumb. We should just quit already. We're nearly in our last year of Hogwarts. It's time to stop this rubbish." Everyone looked at James shocked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What?! But-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No Sirius! No buts. We need to leave him alone. C'mon lets go back to the tower. We can play a game of Exploding Snap or something." he started to walk away. The others hesitating a bit before following. Sirius threw one last glare over his shoulder at Severus. Severus just rolled his eyes and walked down to his common room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>/Did Potter really just stop Black from hurting me?/ he thought while he walked to his dorm. /Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. I still need to be careful though. It could just be another prank./</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     The very next day however, James proved him wrong. There is no way this could be a prank.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James tells Severus his plan to get him out of that house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is hard to write Dumbledore. Also this chapter kinda sucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     Severus woke up thinking today was going to be just like everyday. He was glad that there were no classes today since it was Saturday. He went up to the great hall for breakfast with all the other early risers just like everyday. Then he headed out towards the tree by the lake to read. He sat down and opened up his book, leaning back against the tree. He had just read the first few pages when-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Snape! There you are!" he turned around to see James running towards him. "I've been looking for you all over." James said. He looked very out of breath and sat down next to Severus to take a breather.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What do you want?" Severus snapped.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No need to snap." James said playfully. Severus rolled his eyes and scowled, turning back to his book. "Anyway," James said. "I just wanted to tell you that I found a way to get you out of that house." That made Severus snap his head back to James.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What?" he said. He must not have heard him right. There was no way that-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I said I found a way to get you out of that house. You won't have to see your dad anymore! Unless you want to of course." James said. Severus was silent for a moment thinking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Can I finally get away from my father?/ he thought to himself.  "How...What's your plan?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well I went to the library and did some research and it turns out we could have your dad arrested and-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "If you arrested my dad I would have nowhere to live." Snape said, his heart sinking slightly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm getting to that. Be patient. The plan is to arrest your dad and then... well only if you wanted-you don't have to say yes or anything." James started rambling seemingly very nervous now.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Just spit it out Potter." he said with no real bite.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well... I talked to my parents and they thought that maybe... you could move in with us." he said sounding unsure. Severus was shocked. James, the arrogant popular boy who always enjoyed making his life a living hell, just asked him to move in with him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Move...in...with you." Snape repeated. James nodded. Severus was silent for a minute, thinking it over.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I-I would like that. Thank you." Severus said quietly. Tears were threatening to spill over but he held them back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Great!" James said, less nervous now. "C'mon we got to go." James said beginning to stand. Severus closed his book and stood up, catching up to James and walking beside him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Where are we going?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well... When I told my parents about your... situation, they decided to come to the school. So we're going to go and talk to Dumbledore with them." James said. The two boys walked back to the castle all the way to Dumbledore's office.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>      "Blood pops." James said once they reached the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle hopped off the ledge and revealed a moving staircase. The boys went up the stairs and knocked on the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Come in." Dumbledore called. The boys opened the door and stepped inside. Severus had never been in the Headmasters office before. The office was shaped like a sphere at the top and had books all over one side of the wall. There were silver trinkets everywhere and a Phoenix perched in the corner of the room. It was beautiful.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Ah boys! There you are!" Dumbledore was sitting at a large wooden desk in the middle of the room. Across from him was a couple who he assumed was James's parents. James looked just like his dad. Dark messy hair, hazel eyes, and tall. His mom had her dark hair up in a bun, she had a kind smile and brown eyes to match her hair.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Come sit. Would you care for a lemon drop?" The boys shook their heads and sat don next to James's parents. "I heard there was an important matter concerning Mr. Snape?" James and Severus nodded. "Very well. What seems to be the problem?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You got this. Just tell him what happened with your dad." James whispered in his ear, trying to encourage him. Severus nodded and took a deep breath. He told Dumbledore about his father abusing him because of his magic and how his mom was killed by his father. By the end he was looking down at his hands with tears streaming down his face. James was rubbing his back soothingly and both of James's parents looked furious on his behalf. Dumbledore was silent for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm very sorry you had to go through that Mr. Snape. We will press charges against your father and have him arrested as soon as possible. Do you have any other family you could stay with when school is over?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "He will be staying with us Headmaster." James's mom said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Very well. Does Severus give his consent to staying with you?" Severus nodded. "Very good. I would like to speak to Fleamont and Euphemia alone. In the meantime you boys may go to lunch." Severus and James nodded and walked towards the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "We will see you later boys." Fleamont called as they left.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You okay?" James asked him as they walked towards the great hall. Severus nodded but didn't speak. /He probably shouldn't be around a bunch of people right now./ James thought. "How about I grab us some food and we eat by the lake instead?" Severus nodded again and James dashed into the hall to get some food.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ugly Christmas Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Severus spending time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The two boys ate in silence for awhile before Snape spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Do you really think this will work?" he asked. James looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm sure it will. And  if it doesn't we will probably just take you anyway. There's no way any of us are letting you go back there." James said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Isn't that kidnapping? You do know that's illegal right?" Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     "You do know your dad doesn't really have contact with the magic world right?" James replied. "They wouldn't be able to find us. Plus do you really think my parents are going to care? They would break every law known to mankind if it meant it kept someone safe." Severus didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he looked at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thank you." he said after a few minutes. "For all of this. I know it's probably a lot to deal with." James looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Your welcome." he replied. "Although you shouldn't have had to go through this in the first place. But I'm happy I could help." They finished eating their lunch and sat in silence for awhile lost in their thoughts. Suddenly James spoke.</p><p> </p><p>     "Hey!" he. said startling Severus and making him jump. "I just remembered Christmas break is next month. You should come and see the house! You can check out the library and Mum will probably make you one of her ugly Christmas sweaters!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugly Christmas Sweaters?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>     "It's a muggle tradition she found a few years before she married dad. She's made them every Christmas since." James explained. </p><p> </p><p>     "Are they really ugly? Or is that just the name?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh they are <em>really</em> ugly." James responded. "Some of them have balls of fluff on them and some have sparkles or mirrors or bells. They look dreadful! But it's still a tradition and it's fun to wear." Severus didn't know how anything like that could be <em>fun</em> but he didn't say anything. The two boys continued to talk for hours and both boys were surprised to find they actually enjoyed each other's company. They didn't realize how long they were talking until Severus saw how dark it was.</p><p> </p><p>     "We should probably head back to our common rooms Potter. I'm pretty sure we missed dinner and it's probably past curfew by now. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you've gone." he said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah you're probably right. And call me James."</p><p> </p><p>     "What?" Severus asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>     "Well we're going to be living together soon, so we might as well call each other by our first names." James said.</p><p> </p><p>     "James." Severus said testing out the name.</p><p> </p><p>     "<em>Very</em> <em>good</em>." James said teasingly. Severus rolled his eyes. The boys started to walk back to the castle, talking as they went.</p><p> </p><p>     "See you around Severus!" James said as they parted ways to go to their common rooms.</p><p> </p><p>     "Goodbye James!" Severus called back, surprising himself. He went back to his common room thinking about everything that happened this week. Pot-<em>James</em> stopped bullying him, he now has a way to escape his dad, and he managed to become <em>friends</em> with James! James really wasn't so bad when you got to know him. Severus went to bed smiling to himself. Things were finally starting to look up for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James's friends question him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Where have you <em>been</em>!” Sirius yelled as soon as James got to the dorm. “You’ve been gone <em>all day</em>! You just grabbed some food and left during lunch and you didn’t even go to dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry guys I was just busy.” James said.</p><p> </p><p>     “Doing what?” Remus asked raising an eyebrow. James hesitated a moment.</p><p> </p><p>     “I was just hanging out with someone else today.” He eventually said. A look of realization crossed Remus’s face.</p><p> </p><p>     “James can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. James nodded and they stepped outside the dorm. Remus put silencing charms up to make sure Sirius couldn’t eavesdrop.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s Snape isn’t it?” he asked. James looked away. “You can tell me James. I’m not upset.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Your not?” James asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>     “No, James. I’m not. I know you have your reasons for doing things. I don’t believe for a single second that you really thought that rivalry was childish, so I know you must have a good reason to stop it. I’m not going to force you to tell me what happened, but you might want to watch out for Sirius.” Remus said.</p><p> </p><p>     “Thanks Remus.” James said. Remus took the spells off the door and the two boys went back inside.</p><p> </p><p>     “What was that about?” Sirius demanded as soon as they came in the door.</p><p> </p><p>     “Nothing you need to worry about Sirius.” Remus said.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh come on! Is no one going to tell me or Pete anything? We’re your friends too you know!”</p><p> </p><p>     “We know Sirius. It’s just a little personal. I’ll tell you eventually, you’re just going to have to wait.” James said. Sirius huffed and closed the curtains around his bed.</p><p> </p><p>     “Let’s just go to bed.” Remus said. “Night James.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Night Remus.” James said. Soon the only sounds in the room were the boys’s snoring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James is bored in class.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      /I wonder what happened./ Severus thought to himself a few days later. It seemed Black and Pettigrew were ignoring Lupin and Pot-<em>James</em>.</p><p> </p><p>     /I'll just ask James later./ he turned his attention back to Professor Rhagweld, who was currently reading Alice Fortescue's tea leaves. Suddenly a crumpled piece of parchment lands on his desk. He jumps a bit and looks over to where the parchment came from to see James motioning for him to open it. He unfolded the paper and read it.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>I'm bored. What are you thinking about? </em>Severus tore a piece off his own parchment and scribbled down a note.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Nothing of your concern. I am trying to concentrate on the lesson. </em>He threw the note to James after making sure no one was paying attention to them. The piece of paper came back.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>   Yeah right. You look like you're daydreaming over there. Thinking about me? </em>he looked over to see James smirking at him and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     You wish. And who knows? Maybe I'm daydreaming about something important.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Important like what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Why do you need to know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Because I'm bored. Teeeeeelllllll meeeeeeeee!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     <em>Nope.</em></p><p> </p><p>     Class ended right after Severus threw the note, so both boys packed up their stuff and started walking to lunch together talking.</p><p> </p><p>      "Severus?" James asked, sounding a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>     "How would you react if I asked you to eat at the Gryffindor table?" Severus thought about it for a minute. He didn't really do much besides reading anyway. He didn't have many friends and those he did have never ate with him. </p><p> </p><p>     "Wouldn't your friends think that's odd? Plus, everyone thinks we hate each other remember?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Remus already knows we're friends and Sirius and Peter are ignoring me, and I don't think two enemies would be walking down the corridor with each other." James responded.</p><p> </p><p>     "Well... A lot of people are staring at us." James looked around. Sure enough, nearly everyone was staring at them looking either confused shocked or both.</p><p> </p><p>     "Wow. You'd think they would have something better to do." James said causing several to look away, or at least pretend to. "You never answered my question by the way." James said stopping in front of the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>     "If I eat at the Gryffindor table today, you have to eat at the Slytherin table tomorrow. Deal?" Severus said. James thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>     "Deal." The two boys walked inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them, even the teachers. The two boys paid no attention to them though as they battled with their forks over the last piece of roasted chicken. Eventually, James won the battle and took the chicken to his own plate. Severus grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich instead and begun to eat. That was when the two boys noticed everyone staring at them. Severus ducked his head and blushed a bit. He didn't like a lot of attention and he wasn't used to getting it unless he was being bullied. James noticed the movement and knew Severus was uncomfortable. He looked around at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>     "I know I'm handsome but there's no need to stare guys." he said, flipping his imaginary hair over his shoulder. Severus smiled and chuckled a bit at this. Slowly, people began to turn their attention away from the boys. Severus lifted his head back up, a faint pink still dusted across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>     /Cute./ James thinks. /Wait what?! I did not just think that. Did i?/ he guesses he made a weird face or something because when he looks back up he sees Severus looking at him, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>     "Are you okay?" he asked.James nodded.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out for a second."</p><p> </p><p>     /Why did I think that? Whatever. It was probably nothing./ James continued eating and talking with Severus until lunch ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius finally gets some answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After lunch, the two boys separated to go to their afternoon classes. Sirius stopped him outside the History of Magic classroom looking shocked and a little bit angry.</p><p> </p><p>     "What the hell James! You've been hanging out with Snivillus?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Severus." James corrected.</p><p> </p><p>     Whatever! It doesn't matter! You didn't tell me about it! And I saw you two passing notes during Divination this morning. Now he's sitting at <em>our</em> table too! What is going on?!" he looked less angry than before. Now he looked hurt, probably because James didn't tell him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Look Pads, you are and will always be my best friend, but I knew you wouldn't take this well. That's why I didn't tell you. You're a great friend, but you get really worked up when it comes to Slytherins." Sirius stared at him for a second.</p><p> </p><p>     "I guess I can be a little harsh when it comes to Slytherins." he said. "But why did you tell Remus and not me? I know he's better when it comes to Slytherins but-"</p><p> </p><p>     "Actually he figured it out on his own." James said, cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>     "Of course he did. He's too smart, it should be illegal." Sirius said. James chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>     "We better go inside Pads. Class is about to start." James said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Okay but one more thing first." he said. James nodded. "I'm not going to pretend I like you hanging around Snivellus, but I won't make a big deal about it. Just don't try to replace me." The last part was added on playfully.</p><p> </p><p>     "'Course not. Now we should really go in. Class started already." The two boys go inside and sit down at their desks. Remus shot James a questioning look and his eyes flickered between James and Sirius. James gave him the signal that everything was okay and Remus went back to taking his notes. James and Sirius played a game of exploding snap like they always did during this class. Professor Binns never seemed to notice what his students were doing. </p><p> </p><p>     The day passed by regularly after that. Severus sat at the Gryffindor table again for dinner. Sirius ignored him the entire time, but at least he wasn't trying to hex him. The boys went back to their dorms after dinner and James and Sirius played Exploding Snap while Remus tried to help Peter with his homework. James was glad things were back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was bored so I posted this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Severus was eating breakfast the next morning when someone slammed their hands down on the table, making him jump and choke a bit.</p><p> </p><p>     "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" James said as he thumped Severus's back. When Severus stopped choking he glared at James half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>     "Watch what you're doing Potter." he said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Sorry." James said. Then he grinned and sat down beside Severus and grabbed some food. "Soooo... What are we doing today?" he asked after a few minutes. Severus raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>     "I was under the impression that we would go to class today." James laughed at that.  Severus blushed a bit. /Why am I blushing?!/ he thought trying to get his blush to go away.</p><p> </p><p>     "But seriously. What are we doing <em>after</em> classes?" James asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "I was actually planning on going to study in the library today." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>     "Studying? Really? You're so <em>boring</em>!" he said good naturedly. Severus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     "I actually happen to want to pass my classes, unlike you James." he said.</p><p> </p><p>     "I <em>am</em> passing my classes thank you very much." James said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah right."</p><p> </p><p>     "You wound me Severus." James said dramatically, leaning on Severus and laying a hand against his own forehead and sighing dramatically. Severus tried as hard as he could to get his blush to go down. "Why must you be so mean to me?" Severus just rolled his eyes. "Hey are you okay? Your face is all red." James told him sitting up and putting a hand on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm fine. Just a bit warm is all." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Here drink some water. It'll help." James said grabbing the jug and pouring some in a cup for him. Severus took the drink.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thank you." he said and drank the water.</p><p> </p><p>     "No problem." James said going back to eating his food. "But just so you know, I <em>am</em> passing all my classes." </p><p> </p><p>     "I believe you." Severus said. "Kinda." he added. James just rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Can we study out by the lake instead?" James asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "Your <em>actually</em> going to study with me?" Severus asked, shock clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>     " Of course! I can't leave you to study alone! Maybe I can get Remus to join us too. Would that be okay?" Severus stared at him for a few seconds more before nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>     "Just as long as he doesn't get in the way." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Trust me, he won't. It's me you have to worry about." James said.</p><p> </p><p>     Both boys finished their food and headed off to their morning classes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus comes to a realization.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     "James? James! JAMES!!" Peter whisper-yelled snapping his fingers in front of James's face. James jumped and let out a startled squeak. "Are you okay?" Peter whispered looking at him concernedly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well you've been staring at Snivellus for at least fifteen minutes and you didn't even notice when we were talking to you. Plus you're face is all red... Are you getting sick or something?" Sirius asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yeah are you? You've been like this all week. I think maybe you should go to see Madame Pomfrey." Remus told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Boys! No talking in my class please. 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sorry Professor." Remus said sheepishly. "Really though. You should go to the hospital wing." Remus whispered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Guys I swear I'm fine." James said. His friends gave him a disbelieving look but they dropped the subject, only shooting him a few worried glances until class ended.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>~~~~~~~</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     After classes were over for the day the four boys headed for dinner.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oh! Before I forget. "Remus? Do you want to study with me an-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Woah, woah woah! Hang on a second! <em>You</em> are studying? Like as in <em>work</em>?" Remus asked looking shocked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why does no one believe me when I say that?" James asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well sorry to break it to you mate, but I don't think I've ever actually seen you study unless it's our end of the year exams." Sirius told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "And even then you don't study long." Peter chimed in. James rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Whatever. Me and Severus are studying after dinner and I thought you might want to join us." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oh <em>now</em> I see!" Remus said. "You meant Severus was going to study and you were going to annoy him." Remus said. James huffed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not that bad." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You set me on fire last time." Peter said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I said I was sorry!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You still did it!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Anyways. Yes I'll come. I need to do some more research on defensive spells anyway." Remus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Do you ever take a break Moony?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. The boys reached the Great Hall and went in. James saw Severus and went to sit at the Slytherin table while the others went to the Gryffindor table.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Hey Severus." James said sitting down. "Remus said he'll be studying with us after we eat."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I still can't believe <em>you</em> are actually going to study." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I will study! I study all the time!" Severus gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Okay maybe not <em>all</em> the time... but I still do study." Severus just rolled his eyes. Again. He does that a lot. The two boys talked until dinner was over and then went to the library with Remus. They all found the books they needed and sat down at a table in the back corner. James read about two pages of the book before getting bored. He looked up to see the other two boys alternating between taking notes and reading their books. He tried to go back to reading but he couldn't. It was just so <em>boring</em>. He looked back up and watched them for awhile. Remus's eyes were focused on his book and his notes were spread out around him in piles. Across from him, Severus had less books and seemed to be more interested in just reading the book than taking notes. He was biting his lip slightly as he read. Some of his hair fell into his face and James had the sudden urge to push it back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /No! Stop thinking like that!/ James mentally scolded himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James mate? You alright?" James snapped out of it and saw both Remus and Severus looking at him. "You've been staring for awhile." Remus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sorry guys." James said looking sheepish. "I just zoned out a bit."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure you're-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yes Remus I'm sure I'm fine." James cut him off. The boys went back to studying. Over the next ten minutes Remus saw James staring at Snape several times. Suddenly it hit him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James has been staring at Snape.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James blushes when he stares at Snape, which is why he was red-faced every time they talked to him about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James has been spending a lot of time with Snape.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James has a crush on Snape.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Conversations, Dreams, and Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Remus have a talk, James has a dream, and James realizes something,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry this took so long! I was out of town and I couldn't write. I hope you enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "So what did you want to talk about?" James asked as he and Remus stopped outside Gryffindor Tower later that night.</p><p> </p><p>     "Well... It's just... I... I noticed something today when we were in the library and I wanted to ask you a question." Remus said. James looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "What is it?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "Well... I wanted to ask if you... Do you fancy Severus?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "DO I WHAT?!?!?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Of course not! Severus is just my friend." Remus gives him a disbelieving look.</p><p> </p><p>     "Riiiiight. Let's just go to bed then." he said then gave the password (Harnsnabbles) and climbed into the portrait hole. James followed him.</p><p> </p><p>     /I don't like Severus... Do i?/ James thought. /No. That's crazy. We're just good friends that's all./</p><p> </p><p>     James didn't feel sure about that, but he pushed those feelings away. He couldn't like his friend like that... Right? He shook his head and went to his dorm to get ready for bed. Peter and Sirius were already asleep. Wow. They were studying for a long time. He finished getting ready and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Where was he? He looked around him. All he could see was black.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there? Where am I?" There was no answer. He looked around him again. This time he noticed a white door a few feet away from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     He walked over to the door. It didn't look like it lead to anything, but he turned the handle and opened it anyway. Suddenly it was like a vacuum was sucking him inside the door. He fell to the floor with a dull thud. He got up and looked around. He was standing... in his living room? How did he get here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"James!" someone called. He stopped and turned to see Severus running towards him. What was Severus doing here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     "How did we get here?" James asked him. Severus gave him a </em>
  <em>confused look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     "We used the Floo network remember? You got a mouthful of ash and your mouth turned gray." James was getting more and more confused.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     "How long have we been here?" he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     "We've been here for three days... Are you feeling okay?" Severus asked looking concerned. James realized that he must sound crazy if what Severus was saying is true.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     "Yeah I was just joking." he said giving a forced laugh. Severus's concerned look turned into a look of annoyance and amusement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     "Ha. Ha. Very funny James." Severus said sarcastically. "Now come on." he said grabbing James's hand. "Your mum's waiting for us." Severus said. He began to lead James through the house towards the backyard, talking the whole way with a huge smile on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     His smile was beautiful. It showed off his perfect teeth and made his eyes light up. It was a rare sight to see, it made James feel special that Severus shared it with him. Then without thinking about it James pulled on Severus's arm to turn him, pulled him close, and kissed him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>James woke with a start. What...just...happened? He dreamed about kissing his friend. What was worse, James realized, was that he liked it!</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh Merlin." he whispered to himself. "Remus was right. I do fancy Severus!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Severus's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus notices something about James.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "James are you sure you're okay?" Severus asked him. He had hardly talked all through breakfast and wouldn't look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>     "I promise I'm fine Severus. Just... I'm just tired is all." James replied. Severus studied him for a minute. He didn't <em>look</em> tired. He didn't have any bags under his eyes, he wasn't yawning, in fact, he looked like he was energetic, not tired. Severus didn't say anything though. It wasn't his business.</p><p> </p><p>     "So am I still going to your house for Christmas next week?" Severus asked. That got him to perk up. He looked at Severus with excited eyes. </p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah! You're going to love it! Mom makes Christmas cake and dad does a barbecue! Do you know what that is? Anyway they..." Severus watched as James continued talking about Christmas at his house. His eyes lit up whenever he talked about something really excited and his smile would grow just a little bit wider. Severus continued to stare at him, getting lost in his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>     /I wonder what it would be like if he talked about me like that. He looks so excited, like an energetic puppy. Cute. I can't wait to spend Christmas with him. I wonder if his parents would put up a mistletoe. What would happen if we ended up under it?/ Wait what? Severus blushed red and quickly shook those thoughts away. He really needed to stop thinking like that. Maybe something was wrong with his brain. Should he go see Madame Pomfrey? He shouldn't think about his friend like that. The end of breakfast snapped Severus out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>     "Awe man!" James said, pouting a little. Severus blushed again.</p><p> </p><p>     /Adorable. No stop it brain!/ Severus thought, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'll tell you the rest later okay?" James asked getting ready to leave. Severus wished he could stay.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah okay." Severus said. He watched as James waved and walked off to join his friends before packing up his own stuff and leaving the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Did I Say That Out Loud?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius, Peter, and Lily find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Soooo~" Remus said teasingly when James reached him. "What were you and Snape talking about? You seemed really excited.~" James gave him an annoyed look. He's been teasing him ever since he figured out his crush.</p><p> </p><p>     "We were just talking about Christmas. He's spending it at my house this year." James replied. He didn't tell him why. No one but him, Severus, Dumbledore, and his parents knew that Severus was living with them now.</p><p> </p><p>     "Ooooh.~ Spending Christmas at your house? Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>     "Peter! Sirius! Let's go to class yeah?" James said cutting Remus off. Sirius gave him a grin.</p><p> </p><p>     "Let's go Jamie Boy!" he said. "Charms class awaits!" The four boys walked to class together, chatting along the way.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>     /Classes were really easy today./ James thought. he was in the common room with his friends, classes were done for the day. /I wonder if Severus's classes were easy too./

 </p><p>     "Oi! James!" Sirius said, bringing him back to reality. "It's your turn mate." Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Right." he replied. He placed down his card and watched as the deck exploded, leaving scorch marks on the common room table.</p><p> </p><p>     "Must you play that game here. <em>Some</em> people are trying to study you know." Lily Evans said, glaring at them from behind her book.</p><p> </p><p>     "C'mon Evans! Lighten up." Sirius said. "Why read some musty old book when you can have some <em>real</em> fun?" Lily just rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     "You're insufferable Black." Lily said. Sirius just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>     /Severus is actually really cute when he reads. He gets so concentrated on the book. It's adorable./</p><p> </p><p>     "Wait what!" Sirius yelled. James looked up and saw all of them staring at him. Sirius looked shocked and a little angry, Peter just looked shocked, Lily looked like she was trying to decide whether this was a joke or not and Remus was trying not to laugh. James glared at him and he ended up laughing out loud. The others looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Wait- Remus did...did you know about this?!" Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah. I figured it out a few weeks ago. Bit of a shocker really."</p><p> </p><p>     "A BIT of a shocker?! This is a HUGE shocker!" Sirius shouted.</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh my Merlin! You're absolutely right!" Remus said faking worry. "How could I have been so stupid? This is the biggest shocker in the history of history!" he broke off laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>     "This isn't funny Remus!" James snapped, hiding his face in embarrassment. Remus stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p> </p><p>     "So... So it's really true? You have a crush on Severus?" They turned to look at Lily. She was looking at James as if she were searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>     "I suppose there's no point trying to deny it anymore so... yeah I guess so." Lily searched him for a little longer. They didn't know what she was looking for but she seemed to have found it because then she said,</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you two. But keep this in mind," her voice suddenly turned threatening and she looked down at James menacingly, "you hurt him, and I will hex you into oblivion, got it?" James nodded. "Good." She straightened up and walked back towards her chair to continue reading.</p><p> </p><p>     "Bloody hell." James said. "She's scary when she's mad."</p><p> </p><p>     "No kidding." Peter said behind him.</p><p> </p><p>     "James." Sirius said, he had no emotion in his voice. James looked at him, his face was blank of any emotion too. "Follow me." he stood up and walked out of Gryffindor Tower. James looked at Remus and Peter. Peter looked nervously between the portrait hole and James while Remus just shrugged at him and gestured for him to go looking worried. James stood up and followed Sirius outside the portrait, dreading the argument he knew was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is upset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "What is wrong with you?" Sirius said as soon as James closed the portrait. James sighed.</p><p> </p><p>     "Look Sirius." he said firmly. "You may not like it, but I do fancy Severus and you can't change that. You may not accept me as gay or bi or whatever the bloody hell I am but it isn't going to-"</p><p> </p><p>     "WHAT?!" Sirius shouted cutting him off.  James winced at the loudness of his voice. It was really quiet in the hall. "You- I-I..." Sirius took a few deep breaths while James waited for him to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>     "Look mate. It's not that I don't accept you, I just wish you would've told me. You and Remus have been keeping secrets from us for months and I'm tired of it. Pete too, even though he doesn't show it. We're the Marauders. We tell each other everything. I don't care if you're gay or not, I am too so I don't care. I'm not even mad at you for fancying that slime ball... I just... We are like brothers so... I guess I'm just upset I didn't know." Sirius looked at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. It was silent for a moment before James spoke.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm glad you accept it Sirius. I was just afraid you would flip out if I told you. I thought I might lose my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>     "Well you're an idiot then." Sirius said. "You can't get rid of me that easily."</p><p> </p><p>     "I know." he was silent for a few more minutes. "So... quick thing, you're gay? I didn't know that." James said. Sirius looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Really? I thought everyone knew. Even Pete caught on to that one." Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Seriously? Wow... Wait... It's Remus isn't it?" James asked. Sirius just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>    "Wow. I am super dumb."</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah no kidding." Both boys chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>     "No more secrets, yeah?" James said. "From now on we tell each other everything."</p><p> </p><p>     "Deal." </p><p> </p><p>     The two boys went back inside. Peter and Remus weren't there. They must have gone up to the dorm already. The two boys headed upstairs and were about to open the door when-</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" they heard Peter yelling from inside. They looked at each other and pushed the door open to find Peter running around the room trying to get away from Remus who was throwing hexes at him.</p><p> </p><p>     "I told you not to touch it!" Remus shouted. He hit Peter with a hex that made him stumble a bit before he fell. Remus ran over and pinned him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>     "What is going on in here?!" James yelled. The two boys turned to look at them.</p><p> </p><p>     "I accidentally ate Remus's chocolate." Peter told them. James and Sirius went wide-eyed. If there was one thing almost everyone in Gryffindor knew by now, it was to not touch Remus's chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>     "Remus. Calm down. He didn't mean any harm." Sirius said carefully approaching Remus in the same manner you would a dangerous animal. Remus looked at him, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>     "Fine." He said and let go of Peter. "But you owe me a box of Honeydukes." he said glaring at Peter. Peter nodded quickly and scrambled away, turning into a rat and running under the bed to hide.</p><p> </p><p>     "Sooooo...." Sirius said after a few minutes. "Anyone want to play Exploding Snap?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Getting Ready for Christmas Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas break is here at last.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry this chapter took so long. I've been super busy lately but I promise I'll have another chapter up by Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Christmas break had finally descended on the students of Hogwarts. Everyone who was staying at school for Christmas was lazing around while everyone else was packing for their trip back home. Down in the Slytherin common rooms however, one Slytherin was completely freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>     /What am I supposed to pack?!/ Severus thought as he stared at his open closet. /Am I supposed to wear something formal? Do the Potters even dress formally? Should I just wear comfortable clothes? What am I-/</p><p> </p><p>     “Oi Severus!” someone knocking on the door cut off his train of thought. He opened the door to see a first year standing there. “There’s someone outside the common room who said they wanted to see you.” She turned and walked away from him. Severus, as calmly as he could right now, walked out of the common room to see James standing there.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey Severus!” James said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hello James” Severus said in his usual stoic manner.</p><p> </p><p>     “I came to tell you that you can pack regular comfy clothes for Christmas.” Severus blinked.</p><p> </p><p>     /How in the name of Salazar Slytherin did he know what I was doing?/ he guessed his confusion showed on his face because then James said,</p><p> </p><p>     “I just figured you would overthink things. You also look like you were a little stressed when you came out here so I figured it was that.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh…Thanks James.” Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     “No problem mate.” James replied, giving him a big smile, causing Severus to blush. “Anyway I’ve got to go. Sirius and Remus are staying for the break so I have to make sure Pete doesn’t forget anything.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You really do act like a mother you know that right?” Severus asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well maybe one day you can be the father.” James said. Severus froze. “Bye Severus!” James said and ran off. “Why did I say that?” James mumbled to himself as he raced down the corridor, doing his best to hide his blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>     Severus was still frozen in front of the common room entrance, his face tomato red. /Did he really say that?/ Severus thought. /It was just a joke. Yeah, a joke. There’s no way he could have meant that./ Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and went back inside to finish packing.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>     They sat at the Gryffindor table for the Christmas Feast. Remus and Severus seem to get along pretty well, which James was happy to see. Sirius still pretends he isn’t there and Pete seems torn between trying to talk to him and being too scared to.</p><p> </p><p>     “So, I heard you were going to the Potter’s for Christmas.” Remus said. He shot James a teasing look. James glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yes I will be spending Christmas at the Potter’s house this year.” Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     “Any special re-OW!” Remus cut off as a stinging hex hit his leg. He glared at James who gave him a warning look and slipped his wand back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well I hope you have a good Christmas then.” Remus said turning back to Severus, who was looking between them suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>     “Same to you Lupin.” Severus replied. The five boys continued to talk and eat until it was time to board the train.</p><p> </p><p>     “Make sure you give Slughorn a dungbomb for me.” James said as he hugged Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>     “Obviously. Do you have no faith in me at all?” Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Remus said from beside them. The train whistle sounded and James got on the train with Severus and Peter.</p><p> </p><p>     “Make sure you get Flitwick too!” James called as the train left. He could see Remus roll his eyes at them from here.</p><p> </p><p>     “We should go find a compartment.” Peter said. The three boys started looking and eventually found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They spent the train ride either playing games( James and Peter) or reading (Severus.) Severus and Peter even managed a decent conversation that was only a little awkward. Soon enough the train pulled into the station. Peter spotted his parents almost immediately after getting off the train.</p><p> </p><p>     “Bye guys! I’ll see you back at school!” he said running off to his mom. James and Severus began to look for James’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>     “Do you see them anywhere?” James asked.</p><p> </p><p>     “No I don’t see them anywhere.” Severus replied. The two boys began t walk around looking when suddenly someone came up behind them and shouted.</p><p> </p><p>     “BOO!” Both boys jumped and turned around, their wands drawn. Fleamont Potter was standing there doubled over with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>     “Fleamont.” Ephumia said, trying and failing to look serious. “You shouldn’t be scaring the poor boys.” She turned to them. “It’s nice to see you boys. How have you been?” She asked hugging them. James laughed a bit at Severus’s uncomfortable face as he awkwardly tried to hug her back.</p><p> </p><p>     “We’ve been alright mom.” James said.</p><p> </p><p>     “Not getting into trouble I hope.” She said raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>     “Me? Causing trouble?” James said, putting a hand to his forehead and posing dramatically. “How could you think such a thing? I am wounded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Alright. Let’s head home.” Fleamont said. He held out his hand to Severus and James. “We set the wards on the house so we can apparate there instead of taking the Floo.” he said. The boys took his hands and they apparated away. Both boys stumbled a bit when they landed. When he regained his footing Severus looked around. They had landed in a neatly trimmed front yard in front of huge house. Definitely bigger than any house Severus had ever been in.</p><p> </p><p>     “C’mon then. I’ll make some tea while you boys get settled.” Euphemia said. The group walked up the stone path towards the house talking until they reached the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Potter Estate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus's first day with the Potters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Severus looked around as James gave him a mini-tour of the house. Severus had expected the house to be big because of the way the outside looked, but he didn't expect it to be this big! As they were walking down the hallway on the third floor, one room caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>     "You have a potions lab!?" Severus asked unable to contain his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yeah." James answered. "Dad's the only one who uses it though. Do you want to go in?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "Am I allowed to?" Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "'Course you are. Come on." he said grabbing Severus's hand and leading him inside. Severus looked around the circular room in awe. The walls were stacked with shelves of potion ingredients and there were three different sized cauldrons standing in the corner. Vials and measuring instruments covered the shelves by the door and a bunch of other ingredients floating in jars could be seen in the open closet.</p><p> </p><p>     /He is so cute./ James thought as leaned against the doorframe behind Severus, watching him look around the room, mouth opened just slightly in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>     "You might want to close your mouth there mate, or a bug will fly in." James said from behind him where he was leaning against the doorframe. Severus turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>     "This is incredible." he told him.</p><p> </p><p>     "I should've known you would like this room best." James chuckled. "You know, dad might let you help him with his potions sometime. He'll probably enjoy having someone to do this with since me and mom aren't big on potion-making."</p><p> </p><p>     "You think he'd let me?" Severus asked. "I don't want to intrude-"</p><p> </p><p>     "Trust me." James cut him off. "He will love having someone to share this with."</p><p> </p><p>   "BOYS! TIME FOR DINNER!" Ephumia shouted up the stairs. The two boys went downstairs to the kitchen, Severus almost getting lost a few times, and sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thank you mom!" James said as Ephumia gave him his plate.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thank you Mrs. Potter." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     "Please dear, call me Ephumia." She told him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Sorry. Thank you Ephumia." he apologized.</p><p> </p><p>     "You're welcome boys." she replied. </p><p> </p><p>     "Did you guys finish exploring?" Fleamont asked them.</p><p> </p><p>     "Not yet dad." James replied. "But Severus found the potions lab."</p><p> </p><p>     "Do you like potions Severus?" Fleamont asked him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yes sir. I find the art of potions to be particularly fascinating." he replied.</p><p> </p><p>     "Maybe you can help me with some potions later then? Only if you want to of course. And call me Fleamont please."</p><p> </p><p>     "I'd like that Mr.-um, Fleamont." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>     They talked about school and friends for the rest of dinner before James finished the tour for Severus. The house had five floors and more rooms than he could possibly keep count of. Severus was sure he was going to get <em>very </em>lost while he is here. They gave him the spare bedroom next to James's room on the 3rd floor and after James helped him unpack the two boys said their goodnights and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>     Severus looked up at the ceiling in his room, smiling to himself. He was afraid James's parents wouldn't like him. The rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors wasn't exactly new after all, but they had been nothing but kind. He was already starting to feel at home here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Christmas Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's almost time for Christmas!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     James woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "C'me in!" he slurred as he tried to bury his face back in his pillow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Time to wake up James." he heard Severus's voice say from the doorway.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     " 'S too early." James whined.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "It's 10:30. Get up."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You have to the count of five to get up before I make you." Severus warned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Try me."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "1...2...3...4...4 1/2...I'm serious James."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No your Severus." James laughed at his own joke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oh haha." Severus said sarcastically as he came over to the bed. "Now get up."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You didn't say 5."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "5." Severus said. Then he took the pillow from under James's head and hit him with it. "Now up."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Alright. Alright. I'm up." James said as he fumbled for his glasses, knocking them to the ground.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Salazar's sake James. Here." he said as he picked up James's glasses and put them on for him. James face turned a little bit pink.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Thanks." James said as he pushed himself up and attempted to hide his blush. "Let's go eat."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I already ate." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Really? When did you wake up?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Around 6 this morning. Your dad was awake as well. We spent the morning discussing different ways we could alter potions using monkshood or dragon heartstring." he told him. James blinked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I don't really know what you just said, but I'm glad you're having fun... You're having fun right?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I can assure you being here is better than the other places I can be trapped in right now. Now let's go before your cat eats your breakfast for you." he said. The two boys walked downstairs and James ate while Severus read a book.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Good morning James." Ephumia said as she came into the room. "Nice to finally see you up. Good morning Severus."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Morning mum." James replied.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Good morning Ephumia." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You boys need to dress warm today. We're going to go Christmas shopping later." she told them before leaving the room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I don't think I've ever been Christmas shopping before." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Really? Why not?" James asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I prefer getting owl post in the comfort of-in this case your home- than in a large crowd in Diagon Alley." Severus told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well good 'cause we're going to muggle London for our Christmas shopping." James said. "You won't have to go to Diagon."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You do your Christmas shopping in muggle London?" Severus asked curiously. He had thought they would go to the wizarding stores.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yeah. We get the stuff we need from Diagon through owl post 'round the end of November. We like going to the muggle shops on foot though." James told him as he popped the last of his pancake into his mouth. "Now come on. We have to go get ready." The two boys went back upstairs to get dressed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James?" Severus asked upon realizing his limited option of clothes. "I don't have any muggle clothes. Not that fit me anyway."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Really? I thought you would. Oh well, you can borrow some of mine." James said. The two boys went into James's room and Severus looked at the clothes. "So, why don't you have clothes that fit you? You just wear wizard robes all the time?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "My father thought buying me new clothes was a waste of money." Severus said looking uncomfortable. "He didn't let me go out anyway because he didn't want people to see me, but on the occasion he did let me out, I just wore my old clothes."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Idiot./ James mentally scolded himself. /We're supposed to not focus on his father!/ "I'm sorry." he said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You don't need to apologize for that." Severus told him. "But you do need to apologize for your clothing choices. You obsession with your house is pathetic." Severus told him, gesturing to his closet, which was indeed filled with clothes of red and yellow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What? Gryffindor's awesome!" James said. Severus rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Do you have anything in a darker color?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Look towards the back emo boy." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I am not an 'emo boy' James. I just enjoy darker colors." Severus responded as he found some clothes that were not Gryffindor themed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Once James finished getting dressed, he waited out in the hall for Severus to be done. When the door finally opened James looked at him, and turned completely red. The clothes were a little too big on Severus and the grey-colored shirt was swallowing him up in the most adorable way possible. It hung past his hips and the sleeves ran past his hands. The black pants were a little baggy and covered his feet completely.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Oh my Merlin. It should be illegal to look that cute./ James thought. A silence passed during which James should definitely have said something before Severus broke the silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I think they're a little big." he said. James finally snapped out of his trance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Huh?." he said oh so intelligently. "Oh right. Yeah they're a little big. It's fine though. We can get you some new clothes while we're out. Mum loves clothes shopping anyway." James said. The two boys went downstairs where Fleamont and Ephumia were waiting for them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "There you boys are!" Fleamont said as they came into the room. "You ready to go?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yup." James replied. "Just got to get our shoes on."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "We're going to have to get you some new clothes dear." Ephumia said looking at Severus. "Do you want me to resize these so they fit better?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yes please." Severus replied. Ephumia waved her wand and the clothes shrank a bit becoming Severus's size.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Once everyone was ready to go, they used the Floor to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Fleamont opened the gateway to muggle London and they stepped out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Where should we go first?" Ephumia asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What about there?" James said pointing to a small blue building with a picture of Father Christmas in the window.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Alright." Fleamont said. "Let's go!" The group walked into the store and looked around. It seemed to be a bookstore on one side and a toy store on the other.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Alright everyone. Split up and try to find something for your friends. We can split up to shop for each other later." Ephumia said. The group split up with James and Severus going to the toy section and Ephumia and Fleamont going to the book section.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I thought you would go for the books first." James told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I don't have anyone to shop for so I may as well just stay with you." Severus replied. The two boys wandered around before something caught Severus's eye.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'll be right back." he told James, who nodded and continued looking. Severus went over to the item and found it was a pranking kit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /I wonder if James would like this./ he thought picking up the box and looking at its contents. Suddenly a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Thought you could slip past me that easily?" The person said. Their voice was familiar. Too familiar. Severus looked behind him at the figure and froze turning pale. Standing there, looking at him with a look of pure fury, was his father.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Where is Sev?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Potters need to get Severus back!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has officially reached 5K views! Thank you guys so much!😁❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     "Severus?" James called looking around. "Severus? Where are you?" No answer. James went and found his parents in the book section. "Have you guys seen Severus?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No. Sorry James." Ephumia said while Fleamont shook his head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "He's got to be 'round here somewhere." Fleamont told him. James looked around them hoping to. catch a glimpse of Severus in the crowd of people, when something caught his eye. A man dressed in blue and black with greasy black hair and a hook nose just like Severus's was glaring daggers at them. James knew this man could only be Severus's father. He suddenly felt sick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Mum." James said. His mother hummed. "Sev's dad is here." His mother dropped the book she was holding and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Who is that with him?" Fleamont said. James looked back at the man to see he was in fact with someone. A black, greasy haired someone. And they were walking towards the exit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Severus!" James started running towards them, trying to catch Severus before it was too late. He ran through the crowd dodging people and objects as he went. He could hear his parents behind him, both were trying to catch Severus as well. But he didn't look at them. His eyes were fixed on the greasy haired man currently walking out the door with Severus. <em>His</em> Severus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     The man started running down the street  and James practically flew after them. He was going to make sure Sev got back to Potter Manor safely if it was the last thing he did.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Severus!" James called again. He was slowly getting closer and closer to them. A jet of red light suddenly flew past James's head and hit the man right in the back. He fell over on the ground, frozen. James ran over to Severus and hugged him, causing the greasy haired boy to go red.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do? I swear to Merlin himself if he-" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm fine James." Severus said in a shaky voice, cutting James off. James could feel him shaking. He pulled back to look at him and saw he was a lot paler than normal. James looked at the man on the ground, glaring daggers into his back</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "We're going to take him to Dumbledore." Fleamont said. "See if we can get him tried the Wizard way instead of the muggle."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Are you okay dear?" Ephumia asked looking at Severus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm fine." he responded. "Thank you Ephumia." It was then that James noticed he still had his arms around Severus's neck. He immediately turned red.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sorry." he said taking them off. The group began to walk back to the leaky cauldron. Ephumia and Fleamont were carrying the man the whole way there while James had his arm around Severus's shoulders and refused to let go. They went through the gateway to the wizard world and appareled right outside the wards of Potter Manor. They went inside and were greeted by an owl on their couch. The owl gave them the letter which opened up and began to speak.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Mrs. Ephumia Potter. You performed a stunning spell in London in front of muggle witnesses. You must come to the ministry for your hearing in two weeks time on January 3rd. Have a wonderful day! Sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James looked at his mum a little worried.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    "It's fine James. They will understand when we tell them what happened." Ephumia assured her son.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "'Course they will." Fleamont said. "Now let's get this," he jabbed Severus's dad in the stomach, "to Dumbledore."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James make sure Severus get's some water and have him lay down for a bit while we're gone." Ephumia said. They both stepped into the fireplace and Fleamont grabbed some floor powder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "We'll be back as soon as we can." he told them before throwing the powder down and shouting, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Once they were gone James and Severus went to the kitchen where James gave him a glass of water.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Do you want to go to your room or do you just want to lie down on the couch?" James asked him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm fine James. I don't need to lie down."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "...Room or couch?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I don't need to-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Room it is then." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You really are a mother hen." Severus told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well excuse me for making sure you're alright." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Once they were finished in the kitchen, James practically dragged Severus upstairs to his room. After Severus had gotten dressed and laid down he pulled up a chair from the corner and sat down next to the bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Aren't you going to go back downstairs?" Severus asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "If I do that you won't go to sleep." James told him. Severus rolled his eyes but didn't protest. It actually felt kind of nice that James cared this much. It was comforting to have him there. Slowly both boys began to drift off, unconsciously moving towards each other a little bit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     About an hour later, Ephumia and Fleamont opened the door to find that James had somehow moved fully onto the bed and both boys were wrapped up in each others arms.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Potions and Mother Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Potion making and question avoiding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     "So Severus," Fleamont said at breakfast a few days later. "I was thinking you could help me with some potions later. If your up for it of course."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "That... would be nice." Severus said a little awkwardly. "Thank you." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     After everyone finished eating Fleamont and Severus went up to the potions lab while James went to owl his friends and Euphemia went to read.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Keep stirring until it's thick." Fleamont said as he ground up the beetle eyes. Severus stirred the potion two times clockwise, one counterclockwise, repeating the pattern until the potion was ready for the next ingredient. "How long have you been into potions?" Fleamont asked him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "My mother introduced me to potions when I was young. We used to make them together when... <em>he</em> wasn't home. I suppose that's when I became interested." Fleamont didn't need to ask who 'he' was so instead he decided to focus on the rest of the response.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well it definitely shows." Fleamont said. "You're pretty good. I still can't get James to even make a forgetfulness potion without it exploding." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James never did seem to enjoy potions." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No kidding." Fleamont replied. "That should be good. Do you want to add the beetle eyes?" He handed them to Severus who sprinkled them around the edges of the potion. "It should only be a few more hours before it's finished."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James?" Euphemia said as she watched her son glance at the clock before continuing to pace the living room floor. "Are you okay, sweetie? You seem... upset."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm fine mom. Just waiting." James replied. She was silent for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "How long have you fancied him?" She said after a few minutes. James turned to her shocked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What? What do you mean?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Severus. How long have you fancied him for?" she repeated.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What!? I-I don't fancy him!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's just a friend." he said. She gave him an unimpressed look and he sighed in defeat. "How did you figure it out?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "A mother always knows, dear. You're always together and if you're not you don't seem as happy. You seem more... relaxed around him too. Not to mention you two were snuggling when we got home a few days ago." she told him a little teasingly. She smirked at her son as his face turned bright red.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "T-that was an accident!" he stuttered trying to hide his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Accident or not it happened." she replied. "Now stop avoiding the question. How long have you fancied him?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Since a few months ago I suppose. Why?" he told her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I was just curious." she said as about a thousand different matchmaking schemes involving her son and a certain Slytherin raced in her mind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This was going to be fun.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short one, I had kind of a writer's block. The next one will be longer though. Thanks for reading!💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mrs. Potter the Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Euphemia being a Jeverus shipper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     Severus watched, confused, as James stared at his dinner while Euphemia tried and only partially succeeded to hide a smirk. Across from him Fleamont was watching the scene in confusion as well. At least he wasn't the only one.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "So...What were you up to while we were doing the potion?" Fleamont asked breaking the silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Nothing!" James said quickly. Euphemia seemed to be struggling to hold back a laugh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Okay?" The table went silenced once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Christmas is in a few days boys." Ephumia said after awhile. "Do you all have everything you need?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yes." Severus responded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yup." James said. Severus looked at James who immediately looked away. Huh? Had Severus done something wrong? As Severus was trying to think of something that he did to upset James, Euphemia excused herself and cleared her plate leaving the three boys at the table.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Time to set my plan into action./ Euphemia thought as she looked at the enchanted Christmas decorations she had ordered. She picked up some tinsel and enchanted mistletoes and went to go start decorating.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Fleamont!" Euphemia called from the storage room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yes, dear!" he called back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Can you help me find the second tree?" A few moments later, her husband walked into the room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You're putting up more decorations? How many do we need?" he asked as he helped her look.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well I made a discovery recently and I need some decorations to... move it along."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Discovery? What discovery?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well, it seems James has a little crush. So I'm trying to help him with it."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You mean his crush on Severus?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You knew too?" she asked sounding shocked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Kinda hard not to the way they act around each other. But what does Christmas decorations have to do with it?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You'll see."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "So, what do you think?" Euphemia asked the boys a few hours later. She had just finished decorating the first floor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Thats a lot of mistletoes mom." James said. It was true there were at least thirty mistletoes on the roof above them and even more on the fireplace.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "So you don't like it?" she said disappointed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I like it. I was just saying. It's a lot of mistletoe." James said hurriedly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What about you Severus?" Euphemia asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "It certainly looks Christmasy." he said. It kind of reminded him of the Great Hall during Christmas, just smaller.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Good. Now I'm going to go start the upstairs." she said before leaving them. Once out of sight she smirked to herself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Only two days left till Christmas Eve.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James?" Severus asked as he stood in the doorway to James's room. James looked up from his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yeah?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Are you mad at me?" Severus asked. James looked confused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You were ignoring me earlier and you wouldn't even look me in the eye throughout dinner. I thought maybe I had done something to upset you." Severus explained.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not mad at you. I was just thinking about something." James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What were you thinking about?" Severus asked, happy that James wasn't mad at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "It's not important." James replied.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     /Okay?/ Severus thought. /Whatever. He'd tell me if it were important.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Is it okay if I stay in here?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Sure!" James replied suddenly energetic. "Wanna play exploding snap? Or we could play this other game I got last year! It has dragons and..." Severus zoned out as James rambled on about the games. He was cute when he was excited. His smile was brighter than ever and his eyes lit up as he spoke and he seemed to vibrate with excitement.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "So which one should we play?" James said snapping Severus out of his thoughts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Um... the second one." Severus said having not heard a word of anything James just told him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Alright. Can you help me clear the floor. The game board is too big for the bed." The two boys cleaned off the floor, occasionally sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Christmas Eve!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Euphemia is determined to get the boys together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     "So this is what muggles watch for Christmas?" Fleamont asked as they watched 'Krampus' together. How James convinced his parents to go to a movie theater Severus didn't know. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Yup." James replied. "I heard Marlene talking about it at school. She said it was called a mowry."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "A <em>movie</em>, James." Severus corrected him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "That's what I said."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "This seems a bit scary for a Christmas movie." Euphemia commented.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "But it's Christmas themed. That means it's a Christmas movie right?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Shhhhh!" One of the people in front of them glared at them. They apologized and went back to watching the movie. A few minutes later a jumpscare came on and both boys jumped and grabbed each other. As soon as they realized what they did they both blushed and let go.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James looked over and saw his mum and dad smirking at him. <em>Gods that's embarrassing! Wait when had his dad found out?</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Severus looked around and saw other people in the theater smirking a him. <em>Oh no! Was he really being that obvious?</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not sure how I felt about that movie thing." Euphemia commented when they got back to the house. "It seemed too scary for a Christmas movie."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "There are other types of movies." Severus told her. "That movie was a horror movie, it was supposed to be scary."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well next time we're going to a different type of movie." she replied. Then she looked at the clock. It was 5 in the evening already.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why don't you guys go play a game or something?" Fleamont says. "You're mother and I need to set up a few more things for tomorrow." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     The two boys nodded and walked upstairs while trying to decide what to do. Once they were out of sight both adults grabbed their wands and headed for the living room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "The incantation is Lebaiserduvraiamouricus. Help me put the spell on all of them then step out of the living room so I can do the timing charm." Euphemia instructed. The two adults got to work and were done within a half hour. Now all they needed was to make sure the boys were in the living room by 9:00 tonight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "20 questions?" James suggested. The boys were now sitting on Severus's bed trying to decide what to do.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why not? We can't seem to think of anything else to do." Severus replied. "You go first." James thought for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Have you ever played this game before?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "No, but I've heard about it." he replied. "What's your favorite color?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Red. Yours?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Green." Severus said. "If you were stuck on a desert island and could only take one thing with you, what would it be?" James blinked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Well that's a bit random, but I would take you. You can't get rid of me just by sending me to an island. That would be too easy." Severus rolled his eyes at him and James chuckled. "What's your favorite animal?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Dragons, they look cool, they are powerful, and they are useful for potions ingredients." Severus replied. "What's yours?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I don't know." James said. "Nifflers I guess? They're cute and they find shiny things."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Who is your best friend?" James asked. Severus thought for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     He could say James, but he knew his feelings had gone well past friendship. Maybe Lucius? No. Lucius and him weren't really friends, not since he started hanging out with James. He sighed. "I suppose I'm closest with you and Lupin as of now." he said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Awww. You think I'm your best friend?" James said placing a hand on his heart and making an overdramatic face of affection, sticking his lip out and making his eyes go big and round. Severus lushed and looked down, trying to think of another question.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I would ask who your best friend is but I think everyone already knows the answer to that." he said. "Who are you closest to in your little group of friends?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Probably Sirius, although all of us are very close." James replied. Then he smirked a bit. Time to get to the juicy stuff. "Do you fancy anyone?" Severus immediately turned bright red. "You do!" James said, ignoring the jealousy he felt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Whatever." Severus mumbled. "What about you James? Do you fancy someone?" Now it was James's turn to turn red.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Maybe." James replied. Severus began going through all the people that James was around, trying to figure out who it was. Maybe he liked someone from his group? Pettigrew? Lupin? Black? Maybe McKinnon? Meadows? Was it even someone from Gryffindor? Ravenclaw maybe? He was with Hufflepuffs a lot too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Who is it?" James asked, snapping Severus out of his thoughts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What?" Severus asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "The person you fancy. Who is it?" he repeated. Severus flushed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Um...Well, they. Actually, it's... I mean." He took a deep breath. "It's  y-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Boys! Time for dinner!" Euphemia shouted up at them, cutting Severus off. He practically bolted from the room and down the stairs. Was he actually about to tell him? James wouldn't feel the same! What is wrong with him?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     He sat down at the table and James came down a moment later and sat down next to him. Both were silent while they ate. James was trying to figure out who Severus fancied while Severus was doing the same while simultaneously scolding himself for almost telling James. Euphemia and Fleamont watched in concern as both boys ate in silence with unreadable expressions on their faces.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "So," Fleamont said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. "What did you guys do while we were finishing up?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Played a game." James responded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "That sounds fun." Euphemia chimed in. "What did you play?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "20 questions." Severus told her, finally looking up from his plate.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I love that game!" she said, happy that at least one of them turned off zombie mode. "Did you guys learn anything new about each other?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "His favorite animal is a dragon." James replied, looking at her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "If he were stuck on a desert island and could take one thing he would take me instead of a boat to get back home." Severus replied. Euphemia and Fleamont blinked at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "That's...oddly specific. I would take the boat though."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I didn't think of that." James said. "How did I not think to take a boat?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "That's because you're an idiot James." Severus replied, smirking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oi! I'll have you know my grades are all amazing!" he said indignantly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Strange coming from someone who doesn't study."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I study." James insisted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Really? When I tried to study with you, you read one page and started daydreaming."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I did not!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "How about we asked Lupin then? He was there too." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     They breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the boys tease each other. Hopefully whatever happened earlier wouldn't effect their plan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>      They all finished eating and went to the den to play Gobstones and Exploding Snap until Euphemia saw the clock at 8:55. She looked at her husband who nodded and began to stand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You're mother and I have a surprise for you boys." he said. Both boys looked at them curiously.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Come with us to the living room." Euphemia said. Everyone followed her to the living room. She waved both boys forward and they looked at her curiously as they stepped onto the carpet. She glanced at the clock. 20...19...18...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What's the surprise?" James asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "This is the surprise." Euphemia said. Both boys looked at her confused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Look up." Fleamont said. Both boys looked up and froze when they saw one of the many mistletoe above them just as the clock struck nine. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James tried to move but found he couldn't step away. It seemed Severus was trying to do the same.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Why can't we move?" James asked a little panicked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "It's an enchanted mistletoe." Euphemia said. "You have to do something for it to let you go. I'll let you guys figure out what it is." With that both adults left the boys there to try to find a way out of the magic shield that held them there.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have to get out of that shield.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="storytext-container">
  <p>     "It's no use James." Severus said after the boys spent a solid 20 minutes trying to break out of the invisible shield that held them there. James slumped, or at least he tried to. It was kind of hard when you're standing so close to another person and unable to move away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What do we do?" James asked him. "This thing won't let us out." He glared at the mistletoe as if it would somehow let them go if he scared it enough.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not sure." Severus said. He knew what he had to do to escape the mistletoe. It was pretty obvious after all, but he didn't want to kiss James unless James wanted to kiss him too. He sighed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>     Why did they have to do this? </em>he thought bitterly. It was silent for a minute while both boys were each lost in their own train of thought. Finally, James broke the silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I think I know how we're supposed to get out of here." James said nervously, avoiding eye contact.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I think that would be obvious." Severus replied. <em>I still don't want to though</em>. He added mentally.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     James looked at Severus. This didn't feel right. He didn't want to force Severus to kiss him because of one of his mom's stupid schemes. He wanted the first time to be special. Plus, Severus looked really uncomfortable. James's heart sank a little when he realized that.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em> Does he really find the thought of kissing me that revolting?  </em>he thought. <em>Of course he does!</em> he mentally scolded himself. <em>You're his friend, nothing more.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     He wouldn't have been able to stop the twinge in his heart even if he tried. He took a deep breath and thought some more before an idea hit him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Do you think it would work if we just kissed each other on the cheek?" he asked. Severus thought for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not sure...But I suppose it's worth a try." he said. They looked at each other, neither wanting to make the first move. James shook himself off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em> You're a Gryffindor damnit! Just do it!</em>  With that, he leaned forward, heart beating rapidly, and quickly kissed Severus's cheek. He felt Severus's lips brush against his cheek briefly as he did so. Immediately the two boys jumped back, faces completely red. James looked over and saw Severus was further away than he was. It had worked! </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Hey! It worked!" he exclaimed. Severus turned around and looked at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Indeed." he said. They were finally about to go to bed when suddenly they were lifted in the air.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You didn't think I would let you off that easily did you?" his mother's voice rang though the room. Then the boys were being carried towards the back door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "James." Severus said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your mother is insane." he said. James nodded in agreement, seriously wondering if maybe his mother was a little mental.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     Suddenly, the two boys were dropped onto the grass outside. They looked around into the darkness. James stood up to investigate, when he stepped on something hard on the ground. The boys heard a soft clicking sound before the entire backyard was lit up with Wizarding Christmas lights and fake snow fell from the sky, disappearing right before it reached them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "As weird and slightly scary as this whole thing is, this is really pretty." Severus commented. James couldn't help but agree. Even if his mom was taking crazy to a whole new level, her Christmas decorating was still on point.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What are we supposed to do?" James asked, Severus shrugged. Suddenly the boys were being pulled together by an invisible force. Once pressed together, a string of Christmas garland was wrapped around them. They tried to move but they couldn't. They were trapped. Again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oh, come on!" James said, frustrated. The mistletoe thing wasn't enough? "How do you think we get out of this one?" he asked looking at Severus. It was then he realized how close together their faces were. He immediately blushed red and looked away. That's when he saw another mistletoe hanging above them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Oh great." he groaned. Severus looked up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     <em>Another mistletoe?</em> he thought. He looked at James. "Does this mean we have to... do that again?" he asked blushing a bit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Probably." James answered looking back at him. The boys quickly kissed each others cheeks again, but they still couldn't move. "It didn't work!" James said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Thanks Captain Obvious." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "How do you suppose we get out of this one?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I would think that would be obvious." James said looking away again. "But I didn't want it to happen like this." he added quietly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "What?" Severus asked, looking at James. James looked back at him, wide-eyed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Y-you weren't supposed to hear that!" James said quickly. Severus just stared at him, waiting for an explanation. James looked away again, blushing. He took a deep breath.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You see." he started. "I-I wouldn't mind kissing you." he said shyly. "But I don't want to if you don't because I know you probably don't think that about me anyway and-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     His rambling was cut off as Severus grabbed his face and finally pressed their lips together. James's eyes widened in shock before he slowly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel the garland unravel and come off of them, but he paid them no mind. They didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feeling of Severus's warm lips moving with his own. Finally, after what felt like hours, the two boys pulled away from each other.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Severus said. James was about to respond when-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Eeeeeeeeeek!" his mother shrieked. "I'm so proud of you boys!" She ran outside and gave them both a big hug.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Let them breath dear." Fleamont said, coming outside as well. He looked at the boys. "It's about time. I was afraid your mother's plan wasn't going to work." he told them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry." James said. Severus had to agree. He just got dragged through the house and put in two very uncomfortable situations. On the other hand, he also got to confess to his crush and kiss him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Now come on boys." Euphemia said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's getting late. You need to go to bed so you can wake up bright and early tomorrow."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     The four went back inside the house. Fleamont and Euphemia bid them goodnight as they went to their room on the first floor. The two boys walked up the stairs together, not entirely sure what to say. Eventually, they reached their rooms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Goodnight James." Severus said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Goodnight." James responded. Severus opened his door and was about to step inside when James spoke again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Hey." he said. "I know this is kind of under some weird circumstances and I would have preferred it to happen a little differently, but, um...Do you-maybe, only if you want to of course, you don't have to-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Just ask the question James." Severus said, a little amused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "Would you, maybe consider... being my boyfriend?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>     "I'd love to." Severus responded, making James blush again. James walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before darting into his room and closing the door. Severus walked to his bed and sat down.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em> Today has been insane</em>. he thought. <em>But overall, I'm glad it happened. Would it be weird to thank Euphemia for tricking us?</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hoped this chapter reached your expectations. I tried to draw it out a bit, but I'm not so good at writing romance scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>